User blog:Defender7881/ Buff/nerf balancing ideas
So, the game war robots, in most people's opinions, is quite off balance. What I meant is weapon balancing. Weapons such as Shocktrains, and dash robots currently rule the meta along with some overpowered component items. Here are my ideas of balancing: -*Page under development Note: Because of my inactivity of WR, I have no idea how OP these weapons are actually are. 'Robots:' *'Dash robots Bulgasari and Haechi get health nerfs (Includes their shields) by 10-15%. Dash cooldown also nerfed, increased by 3 seconds. Slight speed nerf.' *'Light robots get a 18% health buff. Stalker's stealth duration increased by 4 seconds.' *'Raven's ability gets a cooldown buff (3 seconds taken away) and health buff of 5%' *'All heavy robots get a slight health buff. Otherwise, unchanged.' *'Robots Spectre, Inquisitor get a 3 second addition to their ability cooldown.' *'Carnage's shield and actual HP buffed by 10%, max speed changed from 40--->41' *'Rogakta's health slightly buffed (3% buff)' *'Griffin's ability cooldown changed from 25 seconds to 18 seconds' *'Robots Raven got a price change (Now 5000 gold)' *'Lancelot gets a slight ability cooldown buff (2 seconds taken)' *'Raijin's physical shields get buffed (15%) and slight speed buff (2%), climb buff' **'Fujin also gets a shield buff of 10000 HP at all levels and 20000 bot HP buff' *'Galahad's shield slightly buffed (by 2%)' *'Fujin's energy shield now matches the actual HP of the robot at all levels, can now climb walls, but with more struggle than Raijin.' *'Original Boa design brought back (:D), slight health buff' *'Heavy robot Bulwark's price changed from 10000 CP--->6600 Au; Slight shield (Aegis) buff' 'Weapons:' *'Shocktrain's Mk2 stat removed (Anyone who Mk2 Shocktrain will get refunded)' *'Exodus's Mk2 stat removed (Anyone who Mk2 it will be refunded)' *'Spark's price changed from 10000 CP--->800 Au' *'Weapons: Ion, Tempest, Arbalest, Flux prices changed to gold (Flux and Tempest to 3500 Gold; Arbalest to 750; Ion to 1500. Anyone who bought these weapons before will get a refund of 800 gold and 3000 WSP)' *'Thermite slightly nerfed (2% damage nerf)' *'Kang Dae and Nashorn gets a 15% reload buff (Kang Dae, 9 seconds; Nashorn 6 seconds), along with a damaged buff (15%) but range nerfed (Nashorn, 600m; Kang Dae, 800m)' *'Punisher and Molot get a 15% damage buff' *'Thunder gets a 15% damage Buff :) and a 5% accuracy buff' *'Gekko's and Aphid's price decreased by 150 Au (Now 600 Au)' *'Orkan full reload time increased to 25 seconds' *'Gekko gets a 15% damage buff' *''' Heavy Trident buff: +60% damage buff, +30% splash radius, range slightly increased to 530m, +35% rate of fire, 8 second reload time''' *'Heating mechanic reintroduced (When heating, it takes 10 seconds to max out at 2x damage. When left alone, it takes 5 seconds to return to 1x damage)' *'*HDIOS Idea: Damage from rocket weapons are now transmitted 50% to physical shields and then the other 50% is transmitted to the robot itself' *'Ancile buff: +25% shield HP at all levels and -8% recharge time 'Other: '''-New settings. You can now manually change graphic settings, change/toggle sounds, etc. *'New custom paint job! You can choose from a wide variety of shapes and adjust them. Most cost silver (2,300 Ag-15000 Ag) but a few cost gold (50 Au). Must be level 20 to unlock.' *'Fixed no damage bug on Aphid and its counterparts' *'Some new graphics (Holes will now appear when the robot is shot, depending on what type of shell it is. If Plasma, it will be a black burnt mark. New explosion effect when a robot is destroyed. New track mark effects, new smoke effects robots will emit smoke)' *'*Team/game chat added, new preset chat scripts given, a indicator will appear over the robot, and will adjust to your distance:' **'Affirmative! checkmark' **'Negative! X mark' **'Need help! SOS indicator' **'Attacking target *player(robot)!/Attack! sniper symbol/Sword' ***'*Must point towards target player' *'*Capture (Beacon letter) sniper symbol and then the beacon letter in the middle' *'*New random time setting mechanic. If time is randomly set to a dark setting, robot lights will automatically turn on.' *'*You can now search a player by name' *'''-Offers for all CP weapons are added now range from 200-1500 WSP, gold offers price now change from 50-150 gold' *'Comp. Workshop modified. **'Bundles are increased by 200 comp.' **'Prices decreased by 15%' **'Price changes for bots' ***'Formerly workshop point bots are now 10000 comp. ----> 7500 comp.' ***'Gold bot prices decreased by 25%' That's my ideas of rebalancing the game. Please tell me what you think in the comments! Category:Blog posts